memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marika Wilkarah
Spelling? Marika Willkarah or Marika Wilcarah (or Marika Wilcara, Marika Willkara, Marika Wilkara, Marika Wilkarah, Marika Willcarah, Marika Willcara)? hrm. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:05, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :The first one. It's the only one with any real links. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:16, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::What nationality was Marika?--sbalint 13:39, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::She was Bajoran before she was assimilated, but her name sounds Hungarian, doesn't it? ;-) --Jörg 14:17, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::: Er, no it doesn't actually, at all. - 19:42, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Well Marika (nickname for Mária) is the most common Hungarian female name. According to my statistics 434061 women were called Mária in Hungary, the second is Erzsébet (Elizabeth) with 335246. But Willkarah is not Hungarian. ::::::I wonder about her name. Bajoran personal names generally come after the family names. Is she using the name of a Human or other non-Bajoran husband, did she switch her name around for convenience sake, or is Marika actually her family name? -- 14:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Spelling update Guys, I made some edits before I signed in. Per script, "Wilkarah" has one L only. (I can;t figure out or find how to edit titles...!!) Also, if she's Bajoran and you use family name on 2nd refs, shouldn't all refs to her be "Marika," not "Wilkarah"? Bones4ever 08:26, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :What is your source for the script information? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :: Okay, I know who this is...thanks for the info, LN. --Alan del Beccio 08:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I apologize as well, I was not familiar with this user name. Thanks very much for the help and correction. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Just so you know--it's on p. 36--Act III, Sc. 56 — of the "Survival Instinct" final draft dated 6/17/99. :-) Same as with my old concordances: use the script til they screw up and you have to compare. Again, sorry I was not signed in at first ... or that I screwed the resulting links. I still couldn't change the headline; maybe that was a good thing. I just stumbled across that in doing research, noticed it was different from my database, and went to check. When I see something off, a missing extra I have the name for, etc., I try to throw it in. Bones4ever 03:44, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, and it will no longer be "wrong" at st.com after tomorrow. :-) Bones4ever 03:55, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Assimilation If she was assimilated at Wolf 359 and the Borg ship was destroyed by the Enterprise crew, how did she get back to the Delta Quadrant? :It was never specifically said, but given what was seen in the movie First Contact I would guess that either the Wolf 359 Cube launched a sphere or met up with another ship that transported people back. There's also the Queen's "three dimensional thinking" comment to consider. All of that is speculation, though.--31dot 20:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC)